


Fall

by TVBS



Series: Flesh and Bones [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBS/pseuds/TVBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has all come down to this. The demons are coming after them.</p>
<p>Michael knows where they live.</p>
<p>Meg knows how to kill them.</p>
<p>And it might take all of Rooster Teeth to stop them from ever being a threat ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. The beginning of the end. Thank you all so much, and I hope this goes well! Everyone has been the best, so great. I love you all so much. You all have made this series special to me. And I hope this final installment shows that.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> And for your reading pleasure, a link to my Tumblr about various things for the Flesh and Bones series: http://piecesharpeningteeth.tumblr.com/tagged/flesh+and+bones

Claws raked across Michael's arm as the unseen imp struck at him. He could catch the barest glimpse of it out of the corner of his eye, but actually trying to catch the thing was damn near impossible like this. Growling, Michael's hands came down to the floor, eyes darting about to try to see the imp dash about. He had to catch it before it possessed anyone. Pulling it out of someone was possible but he didn't know how much that would damage a person, and he could start to feel his humanity slip away. No, he needed to kill the thing now, rip the imp apart.

Teeth sank deep into his shoulder, making him yowl. His claws came up quickly to grab the imp, pin it below him. Michael wanted to rip it apart, feel it in his _fangs_ as the black blood splashed everywhere. His head darted down, mouth open-

Only for the imp to catch him across the face, sending him sprawling.

Blood filled his mouth as he slowly started to sit up, a little dazed. Then fell again as the imp landed on him, an invisible weight growling at him as it clawed at his face. Somehow, he managed to keep it from getting at his throat by wedging his hand up under his chin, deep cuts joining the lines already there.

And then blue fire, dotting the air around him. Delicately, it created strings and webs, keeping the imp and himself in. For a moment, the imp paused, making a noise of confusion as it leaned back.

That was all it took for Meg to barrel in, the flames not harming the brown fur of her body. Sharp teeth grabbed the imp, her paws resting on Michael as she shook her head, each movement causing it to squeal in pain. Finally, there was a crunch, and she threw the imp aside, slowly moving away from Michael to stand from four fox paws to two human feet. The transition was smooth, magical, obvious it wasn't her real form as her brown hair and glowing eyes shifted to vibrant red and lovely hazel. Her hand reached out, blue fire erupting from her fingertips to engulf the imp, filling the air with the scent of it burning. "You okay?" she asked softly, reaching out to him.

Michael opened his mouth, but only a growl escaped. With a sigh, Meg withdrew her hand. "Demons," she muttered. "Do you think you'll be okay?" she asked instead, flicking her fingers towards the burning body of the imp. With the motion, the fire doused, leaving nothing physical to show it had been merrily burning just seconds before.

To that, he nodded. He'd be fine. Just… needed a moment. Maybe a few. "Kind of hard to fight the fucking things when I can't see them well," Michael finally said, his voice rough.

"Lindsay says the same thing." Meg hesitated, biting her lower lip. "You sure you're okay? You need anything?"

He wouldn't say no to incubus dick right about now to calm him the fuck down, but he didn't need it. "Nah." To prove it, he started to sit up, wincing. "Okay, maybe some bandages."

"Bandage- I keep forgetting you're mostly human." Meg smiled sheepishly as she turned to leave. "Brb."

Michael propped himself up on a nearby desk as Meg left, looking up at the ceiling. They had managed to clean up most of the imps. Well, Meg had. Michael had managed to find them before she had, probably because they were considered demons as well. Killed a few too. But as he said, it was fucking hard to kill them when he couldn't see them. Had a few close calls regarding his humanity when doing so. It could have been so much worse than today. The day he was hissing at Meg when she came by to make sure he was okay, he had to have some alone time with Ryan. Who was still refusing to fuck him when that happened, even after that threesome with Ray what the fuck.

Though, now that he thought about it, probably not a good thing to fuck someone at work.

"Hey." Meg knelt next to him, a first aid kit in her hands. "So, you've told Achievement Hunter what's going on, right?" she asked casually, her hands moving to open the kit and pull out the wipes.

"Figured they should know why I keep showing up torn to pieces," he told her as she started to clean his wounds.

"They take this shit way too well," she muttered. "We need to close that portal."

"If you know how, be my guest." Michael hissed a little in pain as she pushed down a little too hard. "I wish I knew what the fuck to do," he told her. "But I was raised human. Hell, I'm surprised I know what I do, considering I wasn't raised knowing this shit."

"I know." Meg sighed, pulling out the gauze pads and placing them down, securing them with tape. "After this is all over, you need to be sat down and told everything about what it means to be a demon. This is just… wrong." New wipe in hand, she turned to his face, lightly pressing at the claw marks there.

Michael just let her work. He knew she was right. He also knew no one could tell him that. Maybe Meg, but no one else knew what it was like to be a demon. If what Gavin told him back during Extra Life was how everyone felt, no one thought demons lived on this plane of existence. "What's your real form?" he asked instead. "It's obviously not human. Is Lindsay banging a fox?"

Taken by surprise, Meg laughed, the butterfly bandage in her hand. "No, not a fox. It's the first corporeal form I can take, though. My real form is… well, I'm a spirit." She placed the bandage, then made spooky gestures with her fingers. "Ooooh. It's basically… I can't explain it. Not corporeal. Best that I can say."

"Hm." Meg placed a few more bandages as Micheal thought. "What about me?" he finally asked quietly. "What's my real form?"

She hesitated. "I don't know," she finally told him, putting the last bandage in place. "You're mostly human, so I would say human, but… you can't change those eyes without magic, can you? Maybe your real form is between human and demon."

"What a fucking cop out," Michael grumbled as Meg put everything back into the kit, snapping the lid shut.

"Hey, I don't know what's going to happen. You're the first one I've met that's got human blood in him." Meg stood, making a face as she shook one foot. "It might not be real, but it still simulates blood flow," she told him. "And you should get back to work."

"Yeah."

* * *

He still couldn't sleep.

Michael lifted uninjured arm, bending it so he could rest it under his head as he laid in bed. Today… today. Things. He should be able to sleep. The imp catching was starting to become commonplace, so it wasn't like he had done something weird today. Hell, after all that, he had a great Play Pals run with Gavin! He had wanted to do that Five Nights at Freddy's game, but they wanted a face cam for that. No matter what, Michael was out of any sort of live action thing. He couldn't even go to RTX because of his damn eyes! They had to concoct a bullshit story about him getting sick right before and not being able to go.

This entire demon thing fucked up his life hardcore. He could do only the basics of his job. The rest of it, the live action, connecting with his fans in real life, that was all gone. Meg had mentioned changing his eyes with magic, the first time he had ever heard of anything like that, but… who would teach him? Meg? Not the time for that shit. Maybe once this was all over, sure, but not now.

And shit… she was the first person to see first he was a demon. Michael lifted his injured hand, looking at the familiar lines. He had always thought of himself as human first. To be mentioned not as a human with demon blood but the other way around… he hadn't thought about it before. It hit him hard, digging in that no, no matter how much human blood he had, he wasn't human.

He wasn't human at all.

Michael groaned, shifting the arm from under his head back to his side, head coming to rest on his pillow. Somehow, he had forgotten that. He wasn't human. He was a demon with human blood. A lot of human blood, but still a demon.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Fuck. Of course.

And then came the whole thing with Ryan and Ray. Ryan just… wouldn't admit the fact that Michael was _his._ Like he didn't want it or something. He would help bring him back, but… after the three of them had sex, he had refused to even go below the waist. And Ray… _he_ seemed okay with it, but there was also that sticky situation with Tina, and then Gavin…

Gavin.

Fuck. So much of his demon instincts came up around Gavin. He just… wanted him so much. After everything, he would have thought he'd have turned away, but nope. Gavin remained so central in his thoughts.

Almost always when he had his hand down his pants, in fact, Michael thought. Not Ryan or Ray… but the memory of Gavin's lips on his. The heat of his mouth on him as he sucked him down. The feeling of sinking deep inside of him, that moan he made as he thrust deep inside. Just… Gavin. Gavin was _his._

For once, he let the thought rise without disregarding it. He was a demon. That was a demonic thought.

Gavin was _his_.

_His_ claim was on Gavin.

Michael closed his eyes. Yes. If he was a fucking demon, he should embrace it. Shit like that was part of it.

He loved Gavin. Gavin was _his._

And he'd figure out what to do with that eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray was missing. That was never a good sign.

On a normal day, Michael would just be wondering if Ray was having some phone sex with Tina (he had walked in on that before and boy was that awkward). But since there were so many imps running around… Fucking hell. Michael growled slightly to himself, hands tightening on his controller.

"Everything okay there, boi?" Gavin asked, looking over at him. "Still not able to connect to XBox Live?"

"Huh?" Michael looked up at his screen. "No, I'm connected. Just… where's Ray?"

"He's right…" Gavin leaned forward to peer around Michael, frowning. "Wasn't he right there, Michael? Where did he go?"

"That's actually a really good question," Geoff said, turning around to address Michael. "I didn't even see him leave. One of you Lads, go track him down. Actually," he corrected himself, "Michael, go track him down. And take a blanket. Human Form = Human Clothes rule."

"You really just have to accept that you're going to see Ray's dick," Michael told him mildly as he snagged a blanket.

"Not if I can help it. I'm not particularly interested in seeing any of my coworker's dicks. Now go find him."

Michael snapped off a salute as he went. It wasn't like he didn't understand the rule, to be honest. Playing games around a naked coworker would be pretty distracting. And the entire situation between him, Ray, Ryan, and Gavin just didn't need to be worse with a naked Ray. Yeah. He understood it perfectly.

A quick look around Rooster Teeth told him Ray wasn't anywhere inside. Also, that there weren't any imps. Which made him wary on both accounts. There was at least a sighting of an imp, something he could text to Meg for her to hunt down and kill. Right now, though… it made him worry that they had started to possess people. They wouldn't be able to tell until people started to act weird. Unless Meg could. He really wasn't sure what all Meg could do.

Fuck, he wasn't sure what all he could do. She had mentioned he needed to know what it meant to be a demon, which probably indicated there was more to it than what he'd already learned. Fucking hell, there was just so much stuff he didn't know. And just… so much of it tied up in the fact he was a demon. Michael shifted the blanket over one arm so he could run a hand through his curls. He just… wanted to know. Everything. What was going on. Why. Just. Everything. Or else go back to that blissful ignorance where he knew nothing and live like that forever.

But he wouldn't ever be able to go back to that. Not since he wasn't human.

Michael sighed, considering the door. Well, if Ray wasn't anywhere inside, that meant outside. Not exactly the best place for a werewolf to be sometimes, considering what'd be going on. Idiot could have been shifting uncontrollably again thanks to seeing the imps out of the corner of his eye, and ran outside so he didn't hurt anyone. Considering how hot it was starting to get again outside, it probably wasn't a good idea for someone that sometimes had a heavy fur coat to be out there for too long.

All the jokes about Ray not leaving his apartment, and they all were justified considering he was a werewolf, Michael mused as he exited the building.

It was the sound of a wolf growling that made his blood run cold. Ray. Michael looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from before breaking out in a run towards the sound. Ray was in trouble. Whatever it was, Michael either could help out with it with claws and fangs, or he could calm Ray down. Either way, he needed to be there.

As Michael rounded the corner, he saw Ray stumble a bit, breathing heavily and bleeding from one shoulder. Before he could even draw the breath to shout Ray's name, the werewolf shook his head, pacing a bit and snapping at the air occasionally. Frowning, Michael turned his head a bit, then started growling. Ray's fangs weren't getting anywhere close to the imp. Michael felt his hands twist out of shape, claws coming out as the need to rip it apart came to the fore.

And he let it.

The demonic urge to kill something surged up, unfettered as Michael dropped the blanket and leapt at the imp, taking on faith it would still be there as he did so. As he turned his head to pounce. When his claws sunk into something, causing it to squeal in pain, he knew he had made the leap true.

The imp bit into his arm, claws raking into his skin as he pinned it down. He could hear Ray growl at the scent of blood filling the air, and Michael peeled his lips away from his fangs, ready to rip into the imp's throat.

First strike hit air. The second just grazed the fur, black droplets of blood spraying across his lips. Third… oh, the third had him with a huge chunk of meat between his fangs, ripped up as he leaned back. Blood dripped down his chin and across his chest as he looked down at the puddle below him, the indication of the dying imp.

Imps tasted _terrible_ , though, and he spat the mouthful out to the side, looking over at Ray.

The wolf started back at him, tail tucked in between his legs. Something seemed to cross his face, and Ray slowly started to walk over to him until he was nosing his shoulder, taking in deep breaths. Calming himself down.

Michael lifting a hand, running his claws through Ray's fur, burying his own nose into Ray's shoulder. The scent of a wolf, of Ray, of _his_ … As Ray started to shift back, Michael felt his claws fade back into his hand so the inhuman limb could lay flat against flesh without rending it. But his fangs… he wanted to brand Ray. Bite into him, leave his mark so when Tina saw it, she knew Ray wasn't just hers. That he was _his_ as well. He started kissing Ray's shoulder, hearing him hum in appreciation as he shifted back to fully human.

That wasn't enough, though. Michael wanted… Michael _wanted._ They weren't facing the road, and people didn't usually come out to their part of the parking lot. But that didn't even enter his mind. He just wanted Ray right now, in the middle of the blood splatter. Michael pressed his lips to Ray's, straddling him. A surprised noise bubbled between them as Michael's hand twined in Ray's hair, werewolf blood breaking between them as Michael's fangs slicing his lips open. The other hand wedged between them, instantly going between Ray's legs.

Ray's resulting gasp and grip on Michael's shirt spurred him on. His fingers stroked Ray's dick to full hardness, the flesh rising under the touch. Slowly, he pushed him back onto the asphalt, breaking the kiss to look down at Ray. He looked so good, the way he bit his lower lip as Michael stroked him, the almost demand in his eyes to not stop. Fuck, he wanted him, he wanted what was _his_ …

When Ray came, the stifled noise he made had Michael growling, nipping at his collarbone. His. _His._.

Finally, the demonic urge faded, leaving Michael with a wet sticky hand and blood covered face and clothes. Slowly, Michael lifted himself up, looking down at Ray. "You okay?" he finally asked, his voice rough with still a hint of a growl.

"Yeah." Ray took a deep breath, his eyes closed. "Damn. Demon thing?"

Michael just nodded to that, wiping his hand off. They wouldn't notice considering all the blood. And ew, now he needed new clothes. He was not going the rest of the day with blood soaked clothing.

Ray nodded, opening his eyes. "Well, thanks. Damn things are pretty hard to kill when you can't see where they are."

"I keep saying that," Michael told him, standing up slowly. He held out a hand to Ray, who took it to help himself up. "Hey, I didn't…"

Ray shook his head. "I don't think I've ever had an orgasm like that before. And I was totally up for it. Don't apologize." He looked down at himself, and grimaced. "I could use a shower, though."

"Yeah. And we're waiting on your ass to start recording," he told him, pulling a face from Ray.

"Great. I'll be there as soon as possible." With those words, Ray picked up the discarded blanket and wrapped himself up. A placed kiss on Michael's lips, and he was off.

Leaving Michael alone with very human thoughts about what he had just done.


	3. Chapter 3

The taste of the imp's blood still coated his tongue, even at the end of the day.

Fuck. Michael wiped his mouth again, scrubbing his tongue on the back of his hand as he sat back on his couch. That had been fucking disgusting. And yet.

And yet.

And yet it had been the best thing he had done for a long time. Every single part of that, from killing the imp to bringing Ray off with his hand, had been exactly what he wanted to do. What he needed to do. Fuck. How demonic was he getting? Was he eventually just going to lose it like before? Shit, that would just fucking suck. Especially since… fuck. Ryan didn't want to fuck him. Something was up with that and he didn't know what. Of all the people that would be keeping shit from him, he would think Ryan would know better by now.

Michael sighed, absently running a hand through his curls as he leaned against the arm of his couch. He and Meg needed to get this whole thing taken care of. Lindsay helped a lot, but… fuck, even Ray couldn't kill one of those things. Unless Lindsay was told where the fuck it was, she couldn't kill one. And Ray could see it out of the corner of his eye and not even snag it. He and Meg really were the best bet.

Just… how long were they going to be able to do this? Michael made a face as he wiped his tongue again. He had ripped an imp apart with his teeth. Leaned in, bit, and came back with a mouthful of imp. He had purposely let go of his humanity to do that.

He would always come back, right? He was mostly human. Yeah, he was a demon, but… even still, he should be able to come back to human in some way. Even if Ryan didn't want to fuck him.

Fuck. What would happen if he didn't come back? Michael let out a long harsh breath at that thought. He would have to be killed, wouldn't he. He would be a danger. And now, after all that he thought… it might be for the fucking best. If he went fully demonic and not even Ryan could pull him back… what would he even do? He was a fucking rage monster. Stronger than most of the employees by sheer virtue of not being human. He'd probably kill them all.

Ryan better be able to bring him back, Michael thought as he got up. He wasn't ready to die yet. So fuck that shit. He was going to continue on with this. Definitely talk to Meg and see if there was anything proactive they could do about getting this whole imp/portal situation sorted out.

The bloodstained clothing he had been wearing before was in a Rooster Teeth plastic merch bag. Michael picked up the bag and looked at it. Why had he brought it home instead of thrown it away? He looked down at his new shirt, freshly picked that day from the store, then back at the bag. He could have tossed that.

Instead, he pulled the shirt out, unfolding it to stare at the black blood stain across the red fabric.

He had done that. He had killed something, claws and teeth.

And it had felt good.

* * *

It was just a guess, but the wall of red gold fire probably housed Lindsay and Meg, fighting an imp. And everyone just walked around it like it was normal.

Around here… no, it wasn't normal. This shit wasn't normal at all.

It was getting worse. It was getting like before.

A loud pained squeal of an imp, then the fire died away to show a panting Meg and Lindsay, an imp burning at their feet. Meg's eyes glowed green for a moment as she looked up at him, then faded to a more human color as she smiled at him. "Hey, Michael! What's up?"

"I just." Everything just felt awkward now. Michael jammed his hands into his pants, trying to find the words. "Well. You know how you just killed an imp in the middle of a busy office and no one seemed to give a shit? And how Lindsay probably remembers what it was like before Gavin got munched on?"

"You never told me about Gavin," Meg told Lindsay, turning to her in worry.

"It's totally cool; he killed the thing trying to eat him," she assured her.

"More like it died trying to eat something that's dead. Anyway." Michael took a deep breath, still thinking about it. "Meg, how's that whole figuring out how to get to the demons thing working out? Because we really should be looking into that."

"I am! And it's not going so well." Meg sighed in frustration as Lindsay dusted something off her girlfriend's shoulders. "Thanks, babe. I've never had to go anywhere outside this dimension. And anyone who has either came back dead or… well, you can't remember. I'd love to get this over with, don't get me wrong. I hate dealing with imps. But I don't have enough information yet."

The taste of imp blood came to his memory. "Fine. Just… we really need to get this done."

"Did something happen?" Lindsay looked at him in worry. "You're being pretty insistent about this, Michael."

Damn it, why did she have to care so much? "Just want this over with," he grumbled. "I should get back. I think the imp's well done by now."

"Huh? Oh." Lindsay shook her fingers at the burning body, and the flames died away, leaving no sign of anything having happened. "I'll be there in a minute too."

Michael nodded, looking over at Meg. "Seriously, though. We need to work on this."

"I know." Meg closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Fuck. I know. You don't need to tell me twice about that. Just… be really careful, okay? And try to remember everything you did to get there. It doesn't matter how small it is, anything could help."

"I will."

She opened her eyes, smiling at him. One hand came up to shoot a finger gun at him. "See ya later, then."

That made him laugh as he left. Maybe today wouldn't be complete shit.

As he walked into the Achievement Hunter office and saw Gavin sitting at his desk, he held onto that thought. Not complete shit. He needed today to be better than complete shit.

* * *

Ryan slammed Michael's back to the ground, the puddle of black blood seeping up through his shirt. He didn't kiss Michael, but that was understandable. With all the blood and imp parts around, Michael's hands utterly coated in the gunk, and his mouth smeared with blood with imp bits stuck in his fangs, he didn't look like a pretty picture. But it had felt _good_ to rip the imp apart into several pieces. It had felt _good_ to sink claws in and rip the imp up, then bite in and spit pieces across the floor.

Apparently Ryan didn't see it that way, and held Michael down as he stared at him. Michael groaned, writhing and trying to get any kind of friction. Fuck, if he was going to do this, if he was going to remind Michael that he was _his_ … Michael could almost feel the part of his brain that craved Ryan come up, reach for him. Want him. The part of him that was _his._ And fuck, if only Ryan would let it be his, would only fuck him…

Finally, Michael relaxed under him, frustrated and horny. "We've got to stop meeting like this," he grumbled, making Ryan laugh as he slowly got off of him.

"You made a mess," was all he would say.

"Bluh." Michael made a face, sticking his tongue out. "I can taste that," he told him. "Hey… thanks. For bringing me back."

Ryan didn't answer, but patted his shoulder. "You should get your human teeth and hands back on."

"Yeah."

The pain was becoming commonplace as his bones went back to a more human position. Michael felt the pads of his fingers, at how sticky they were with blood. "I'm going to get changed into something from the store," he told Ryan as he stood up.

Only for Ryan to stop him. "Michael."

"What?"

"Fangs."

Michael blinked, poking his mouth with one fingers, wincing when he encountered sharp fangs. "Huh." Well, that was easy enough. He just needed to remember what it was like to have human teeth. He remembered what that felt like. It would be easy.

His finger poked fang again when he tested to see if it worked. Huh. Try again.

"Michael, is something wrong?" Ryan asked, hand hovering just above his arm as he tried again. And again. And again.

He couldn't shift it back. Michael poked his fangs, eyes wide. He couldn't…

His appearance was becoming more demonic and he couldn't stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took a while. Texas had interesting weather for a bit that made it hard to be on a computer, and I've been not sleeping well. But whatever, this chapter is done!

Fangs. Motherfucking _fangs._ Wasn't it enough that he couldn't turn his eyes back? Now he couldn't turn his teeth back to normal? Michael grumbled, staring at the door to Achievement Hunter.

He would need to go back in at some point. Go in, and be told he couldn't be in videos. Because the fans would be able to tell he had a mouthful of fangs due to the fact he sounded different with them. Which meant today was a fucking bust. He would probably need to go home, make up a new story for why he wasn't in any new videos. Maybe this time it would be he was out of town. But shit, they expected pictures of that kind of shit. He could get away with not taking pictures of him being "sick." People would be begging to know where he was going. Fuck.

Instead of opening the door, Michael made his way outside. There was a place he could sit that was away from the road. Ray sat there in wolf form sometimes. He could sit there and see if maybe calming the fuck down did anything. He would just need to… calm down. Then he would be able to go back to his usual glowing eyed self.

This whole demon thing was such bullshit, Michael thought suddenly. Anger rushed over him, making his hands pop out of human form. It fucking ruined his entire life. He couldn't do live action anymore, he fucking was losing more of his human form the more he lived like this, and just… fuck.

If the portal to Hell or wherever it was had never opened in the pantry, this would have never happened.

If he had never worked for Rooster Teeth, he would have never found out.

Michael looked down at his clawed hands. If, if, if.

If he had never worked for Rooster Teeth, he would have never met Gavin.

That stopped him. No matter what happened… Gavin still won out to him. No matter what, Gavin was still his boi. Still _his._ He didn't want to lose that.

A part of him said that if soulmates existed, the closest he was going to get to one was a goofy British vampire. They just fit together so well. He could see living with Gavin for his natural lifetime.

… he would have a human life span, right? Both sides of his family so far has had normal life spans. So that would mean that he would too. He wouldn't suddenly outlive everyone just because he woke up the whole demon thing… right? Fuck. Meg said he needed to know more about the whole demon thing and he was about to track her down and ask her about it.

Right now, though… He sighed as he sat down, clawed hands resting on his knees. Just be outside for a little bit. Just be alone.

Just relax.

* * *

"It's a weird day when I have to come track you down."

Michael opened his eyes, looking over at Ray. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Ready to come back inside?"

"Yeah." Michael grunted, looking down at his hands. "One sec." The usual pain lanced through him and disgusting crunching noise filled the air as his hands went back to human. He tested the fangs, frowning when he still encountered sharp teeth. "Fuck, I thought that'd work."

"Having problems shifting back? Or… whatever?" Ray shifted a bit on his feet, looking a little uncomfortable.

"You could say that. I can't shift my fangs back anymore." Michael concentrated again, for the same results. "Fuck."

"Maybe you could try something… shit, dude, you reek of blood." Ray made a face, taking a step back. "Like, completely reek of imp blood."

"Huh?" Right, Ryan had pinned him in a pool of blood. "Yeah, I should change at some point. I should try what?"

Ray shrugged. "An old werewolf trick. Though probably not smelling your kill would help a lot with that."

And that was why they had originally mistook him for a shapeshifter, because that made a lot of sense. "So what, use the showers, change?"

"As a common courtesy, yes."

That made Michael laugh as he stood up. "Fine. I'll get something to change into and shower. You let Geoff know I'll be there in about twenty, okay?"

"Can do." Ray hesitated, his nose flaring. "Uh."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Thought I smelled something." He waved his hand dismissively. "See you back at the office."

Michael patted his shoulder as he walked by, mind already on the showers. Yeah, that made sense. Showers. That would be good. Hot water. Getting clean. Relaxing. Mm. Good. Yes.

It wasn't when Michael entered the showers that he realized something was wrong. It wasn't when he dropped his soiled clothes on the ground, new clothes already waiting for him. It wasn't even when he was standing under the shower, sighing happily and mind drifting to happier times when he would need to get clean after a live action shoot.

It was when he heard the scrape of claws right next to his ear.

And then pain.

The world was nothing but pain. Horrible, horrible pain. His mind felt like it was being pulled apart, his _soul-_ it felt like it was being shoved around and blended up. It hurt so fucking much and he couldn't move. He couldn't even sink to his knees. He wanted to ball up his fists, to do something, but no part of him responded. It felt like he was floating away on a cloud of pain, like when he had been bitten but so, so much worse. The painful version, where he could almost see it all happening instead of being happily wrapped up in it.

Blue fire splashed next to his ear and something shrieked. Pain blanked out his mind for a moment, replacing it with blackness until it drifted away.

Meg was kneeling next to him. Oh, so he had slumped down in this weird position where he was resting uncomfortably against the wall on his side. "Are you okay?" she asked, water dripping from her hair across her glasses and into her eyes.

"Wh-" Oh God even that hurt. "What just happened?"

"You were almost possessed." Meg turned off the shower, then went back to looking him over. "Are you hurt? Don't try to move, you'll be-"

"We need to stop them."

"What?"

Michael cleared his throat, wincing. He looked up at her, trembling a little in remembered pain and cold (seriously, needed a towel). "We need to stop them. I can tell you everything I can remember about my trip there. It. Ends. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pneumonia sucks.

Meg sat back, her lips pursed as Michael fell silent. “Huh,” she finally said. They had moved their conversation to Meg’s desk once Michael got dressed, and it seemed that whatever he had to say made her think hard and fast. “Huh,” she said again. “See, I didn't think about that. You and Gavin both had high emotion when you passed through. And if the demon that was snacking off your other interns used emotion to lure them in, then that might mean the portal works on that. We might be able to get in that way.”

”Cool, great,” Michael muttered, his leg bouncing. After what happened, after almost being possessed, he just- Michael ran his hand over the knuckles of his opposite hand, not looking at Meg. He _needed_.

”I’ll ask my contacts if they know anything.” She hesitated, leaning forward. “You okay?”

Michael didn't even know what he’d say when he opened his mouth. He just did, and a growl escaped his lips. Well. That was descriptive.

”Gotcha.” Meg stood, making sure not to touch him. “I’ll just let you get ahold of that.”

Good fucking idea. He watched her leave, fingers constantly skimming over his knuckles. It wasn't the same as before. He- a growl escaped his throat as he rested his forearms on his thighs, leaning forward.

He needed- he _needed_. What? What did he... It wasn't the same feeling as when he had his blood up from a fight. Michael took a deep breath, feeling it shake in his chest. Ryan was the only person that came to mind that had helped before. Maybe he could, but- fuck. He didn't know if that was what he needed.

His hand covered the healed bites on his throat as he stood up, intent on finding Ryan. That would work, probably. It would have to.

They weren't filming Free Play today. That was why Meg could talk to him. Why Meg could hunt the imp into the showers. So that would mean back at Achievement Hunter. Which meant around everyone else. Michael's fingers ran over the skin of his neck, swallowing. A thought started to rise. Something about Achievement Hunter, about _his._

Ryan was in the office when he got there. That was good. Michael licked his lips, careful of the fangs, and tried to say something that wasn't a growl.

He didn't realize Gavin was also in the office until he failed hilariously hard. “Michael?” came the hesitant question as Gavin stood up, looking as if he wanted to walk over to him. “Is everything-”

”I’ll take care of it,” Ryan told him, sighing. He stood, coming over to Michael. “You need to stop getting in fights- whoa!” The words broke off as Michael shoved him aside. Ryan wasn't who he wanted.

Gavin.

He needed _Gavin_.

”Michael!

The squawk escaped his throat as Micheal shoved him up against his desk. “Boi, what is...” Gavin trailed off as Michael pressed his nose against his shoulder, growling. “Ryan, help.”

A moment passed, then Ryan’s arms wrapped around his middle. “C’mon, let’s get you human again,” he started before Michael twisted, kissing him while pulling Gavin closer to him. He needed this. He-

Gavin made a noise, hands coming up to Michael's shoulders, but not quite pushing him away. Good. He-

He needed to be reminded he was okay. That it was him in his skin.

A harsh breath escaped his throat, not quite a sob as he reached back to tangle his fingers in Ryan’s hair. “I need this,” he choked out, making Gavin’s hands twitch. “Fuck me or not, but I need this.”

”I can't fuck you anymore,” Ryan whispered. “You- you need to be Gavin’s, not mine.” He lifted his head to look at Gavin, and Micheal let his hand drop from Ryan’s hair.

”Fine.” Michael moved so his head was resting on Gavin’s shoulder again, breathing him in. This is what he needed. “Mine,” he whispered, his voice shaking as his arms moved to hold Gavin tight.

_Mine. Mine mine mine mine please don't leave me_

”What happened to you?” Gavin’s fingers carded through his curls, making Michael relax more. “What’s wrong?”

Michael just shook his head. He couldn't- the way it felt, the pain... Michael’s breath grew ragged in his chest. He couldn't.

Another hand started to stroke his head- Ryan. That was good. That felt really good.

This was good.

* * *

Michael didn't realize they had migrated to the couch until he shifted and found out he was sitting, sandwiched between both men. He lifted his head from Gavin’s shoulder, blinking.

”Okay?” Gavin looked at him, stroking his cheek. “Everything okay, my lovely Michael?”

He nodded. He was okay now. Okay enough not to growl, anyway. “Yeah. I'm good.”

”What happened?” Gavin stroked a stray curl back, and Michael leaned into the touch.

”I was almost possessed,” he said, eyes half closed. “It... yeah.”

He could feel Ryan getting up, and he turned to stop him. That still felt good. Still needed that. “That was a pretty extreme reaction,” he said instead, sitting back down.

”It hurt,” he admitted. “Felt like I was being torn apart from the soul out. I just. Needed to be reminded I’m me.”

”You're you,” Gavin told him. Slowly, he leaned in, giving him a small hesitant kiss. The first in a long time. “It’s all okay.”

Ryan's hand came up to touch his back, then fell away. “It’s a demon thing,” he blurted out.

Both Michael and Gavin stared at him, Michael fully twisting to look at him. “Huh?” Gavin asked, confused.

”The ‘mine’ thing. It’s a demon thing. I just. Needed to tell you at some point and can't put it off anymore. It’s a demon thing. Making people you love yours.”

”Oh.”

Michael frowned, both at the puzzled noise Gavin made and Ryan’s admission. What... Why now? Had he been keep it from them? What else was he keeping from- Michael was Ryan's.

”You’re an incubus,” he said accusingly. “Then why do I have the same feeling around you? That I’m yours?”

”I think because you have demon blood it doesn't matter,” he started before Michael growled. “... we’re sex _demons_. But you just proved it doesn't matter. You didn't want to fuck me. It just means I can bring you back to human. That’s all.”

”When were you going to tell me you’re also a demon?” Michael growled.

”I’d like to know that too,” Gavin added, his voice dark.

Ryan’s silence was answer enough. “Great,” Michael muttered. “Well, thanks for helping. Really. Could have known everything earlier but hey. You helped me out so brownie points.”

”Michael.” Ryan’s voice was weary.

”Shut up, Ryan,” Gavin told him, letting Michael go as he stood up. “Just shut up.”

Michael would have used more profanity, but that was pretty much exactly how he felt. Just. Damn it Ryan.


	6. Chapter 6

The bed looked more inviting than usual.

Michael let himself fall face first, nose hitting the pillow as he bounced slightly. Today... today. It could possibly not all be a fucking wash, but for that to happen he’d have to get his dick sucked. And that wasn't happening, what with the new things he had learned.

Ryan wouldn't fuck him, and right now he didn't ( _did always did_ ) want him. Sex demon. When the hell was he going to tell him that? _Was_ he ever going to? Though, some things started to make sense. His strength, mostly. Demonic strength.

And Michael had a feeling Ryan still didn't tell him everything. A demon thing, okay. He had kinda already guessed that. So what did that mean? What was he trying to do?

His phone chirped out a text message alert from his pocket, and he ignored it for a moment. Okay, so why would an incubus be making people _his_? What kind of thing would that do for Ryan? Easy feeding, maybe? The way it came out for Michael was he wanted to fuck Ryan. But what Ryan said made it seem like it could be worse if he wasn't part demon. And what would that mean for him? He didn't feed off Ray or Gavin. But he wanted to fuck them, to-

Michael slammed his head against the pillows a few times. Gavin and Ray were male. He couldn't impregnate them. Who knew what would come from a demon/vampire, demon/werewolf mix anyway. If he wanted kids... Fuck, he might ask Lindsay if she’d carry. In some way she was also his. But at the same time, another part demon kid running around...

Anyway, Lindsay may be his in a way, but she was _Meg’s_ in the way his demonic mind thought.

His phone let out a few more notifications as he lifted his head. Wait a second. Rewind back to why an incubus would be doing this shit. He didn't know what a fox spirit would want with making someone _her’s_ but Ryan... Easy feeding. Someone that would want to be there and fucked. And it was theorized that a person could be addicted to the feeling a sex demon gave them.

One more chirp from his phone had him pulling it out with inhuman hands and chucking it against the wall. He didn't even realize when his hands had shifted.

First his eyes, then his fangs, and now his hands. He kept shifting or staying stuck with his demonic features. But, it was as Meg said, wasn't it? He was a demon. Not human with demon blood. And he just needed to embrace that. Except...

It might cost him his job. He couldn't do anything live action since he couldn't shift his eyes back, and he was lisping hard with the fangs. If this kept up, he wouldn't be able to work and he’d...

Michael rolled onto his back. That was a pretty good motivation to learn to go back to a more human visage. After a moment, he sighed and stood up, going over to his phone, praying he hadn't broken it.

The corner of the screen had a crack. He could live with that. And another notification was coming through- shit.

Meg.

* * *

”So you still don't know?”

”I didn't say that!” Meg protested. “What I’m saying is it’s unknown territory. Usually there has to be all this magic to cross worlds. But you and Gavin did it with just emotion. And you said the demon on the other side tried to lure you in with anger?” At Michael’s slow nod, she continued. “Since we don't have anyone with that kind of magic knowledge, I think we can get in that way. Except I don't know how _much_ emotion is needed.”

Michael lifted an eyebrow. “So despite being a fox spirit, you can't cross dimensions.”

”Oh, I so can. In spirit form. Meaning I can't take anyone with me.” She gave Michael a level look. “Meaning I have to go alone.”

That made Michael squirm. Now he knew what she was saying. “Meaning I can't go with you.”

Meg leaned forward, lacing her fingers together. “It might take more than us to take down a horde of imps and a demon,” she admitted. “And we might need people here in case any imps run. We might need to recruit all the nonhumans of Rooster Teeth.”

”That means me, you, Ryan, Ray...” Michael's voice trailed off, not sure who else.

”I know who they are. I’ll get them together tomorrow or something. Watch for the meeting invite.”

Michael just raised an eyebrow at that. “You wouldn't.”

The meeting invite sat in his inbox when he got back to his desk.

* * *

”So I barely talk to Meg. What does she want from me?” Ray asked as he leaned against a table, eyeing the dozen others in the room. “And uh. The smell in the room is really. Um.” A soft noise, not quite a growl started building in his throat.

Yeah, Michael understood. He could see flashes in eyes he hadn't seen before. Other predators realizing they were in close quarters with each other. He stopped a growl before it started, but he still could see one intern’s lip lift in a silent snarl, Joel- wait what. What was Joel doing here?

”Okay, so listen up.” Meg closed the door behind her, brushing some errant hair back. “I’m not going to beat around the bush here. You’re all here because you’re not human. And because of that, I need to ask you for a favor.”

”Goddamn it, Burnie,” Michael could hear someone mutter.

”Not quite! I did need his help in actually setting up the meeting, but I knew who you guys were anyway.” Meg waved her hand. “The real reason for this whole thing is: you know that’s a portal to Hell in your pantry, right?” 

”Wait, what?!”

Meg leaned on a table, placing her hands on it as she did. “Look. You guys all know about the weird stuff that happens here. And you’ve seen at least me, Lindsay, and Michael fighting things you can't see.” Meg looked at each of them, her face serious. “It’s getting worse. The things we're killing, the imps, there’s just more and more of them every day.” She paused, letting them take that in. “We need to take the fight to them,” she told them. “At least a small strike team. We’d also need people here, to take on anything that makes its way past us.”

”Well, I’m out,” one intern announced. “Hell, I quit. I was not going to be outed like this.”

That made Meg bite her lower lip. “I know how that feels,” she said, her voice measured and calm. “And I apologize. But we don't have time to go around to everyone separately. Michael was nearly possessed recently.” Everyone turned to stare at him, and Michael just waved weakly. “We need to go do this ASAP. Friday at latest.”

“It’s Wednesday.” Ryan said from across the room.

“Yeah, I know. That’s how little time we have. So decide quickly. Either way, Michael and I are going.” Meg looked around the room, and took a deep breath. “Any questions?”

“Yeah.” Michael raised his hand. “What the _hell_ is Joel? He has to not be human to be here”

”Fae.”

”Of course he’s fae,” Michael muttered as Joel just smiled at him. “Let’s just add fairies to the mix. That sounds great.”

”Let me know by end of the day tomorrow what you’ve decided,” Meg said, ignoring him. “And... I don't blame you if you want to quit. I'm truly sorry for having to out all of you right now.”

There was a moment of silence, then people started to file out. Meg ran a hand through her hair, sighing. “That didn't go the way I wanted it to.”

Michael agreed. It really didn't. But it happened. He opened his mouth to say something when he realized there was still someone in the room.

Gavin.

”Are you really going?” he asked quietly. Michael just nodded to this, and Gavin sighed. “I see.”

”Gav-”

Gavin just shook his head. “I’ll see you at the pantry on Friday, yeah?” With those words, he left, leaving a very confused Meg and Michael behind.

”I think we just got out first recruit,” Meg finally said.


End file.
